Never Ending Nightmare
by waterlooroad99
Summary: A new fanfic set after Series 2 from Chlo's point of view. please R&R  Rated T for Child Abuse and Later on Relationship abuse
1. Chapter 1

When I first heard it I couldn't believe it. Dead? My mum, How could it be true? How could she leave us, me and Mika we need her, Tom needs her. The worst thing will be school, facing the world but I know I can do it, I'm strong.

2 months later

All the year tens (Mika's year) are going on a school exhibition to Kenya to fundraise but they'll be away for 6 weeks and Toms one of the staff going so guess what that means, I have to go and live with dad. I can't tell them what he does to me, the way he hits me. I don't know if I can spend a whole 6 weeks with him.

"Chlo, are you ready, I'll drop you off at your dads on the way to the airport. We are leaving now." Called Tom from the kitchen.

"yeah I'm coming" I replied. I'd been trying to put off leaving for ages now but I knew what was coming, I couldn't wait forever. With one last look back to the house I took a deep breath and climbed into the car.

First Night

Its terrifying being at my dads, his mood changes like the wind, I've never told anyone how much he hurts me, They wouldn't believe me. Even Mika doesn't know.

Why me? What did I ever do to him? I was always such a daddy's girl when I was little, until I found out what he was really like.

"Chlo, go to bed."He shouted angrily

"But its only 9 o'clock" I replied.

In a flash he had me up against the wall, He punched me That was when I knew the nightmare had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Next update, hope you like it please tell me what you think and review it would mean a lot to me.

P.S I HAVE CHANGED THE FIRST CHAPTER SO READ FROM THE START IF YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE I CHANGED IT (04/01/12)

The next morning I felt numb and soar all over when I woke up , it took me a while to realise where I was, then I remembered what had happened the night before. I looked around for my school uniform trying not to wake Mark and soon I was all washed and dressed. I put on my makeup but it wasn't enough to hide the bruises of the night before. Desperately I piled on more foundation but it didn't change the fact that I was aching all over.

I crept downstairs, I didn't bother having anything to eat, I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could.

It was strange walking through the school gates instead of driving through them. I was always usually at least half an hour earlier than everyone else because mum used to drop me off.

I saw Donte my boyfriend coming towards me.

"Where were you last night I tried to ring you like ten times?" he asked.

"Just drop it ok" I snapped back : I wasn't in the mood for him asking questions.

"What's wrong babes?"

I brushed past him and went to my first lesson: English.

Great. A new teacher.

I walked into my mum's old classroom and took a seat next to my best friend Maxine. Took my coat out and got out my English book. Our new English teacher sat down at the desk that still said Miss Redpath.

"Right my name is Miss Koreshi and I will be teaching you English this year. This term we are going to be looking into jobs as you are starting your GCSE's this year. So I'll take the register and we'll get cracking."

"Hey Chlo, You wanna come round to mine tonight, Steph's going out so we could order in a pizza or something" Maxine whispered in my ear.

"I would but I've got something on" I lied I didn't want to hurt her feeling but there would be no way I could get out the house.

I absentmindedly rolled up my sleeves as I was getting hot and Max spotted bruise on my arm. When I saw her looking I hastily pulled down my sleeve and just ignored her.

I didn't really see her for the rest of the day but I noticed her going into Miss Campbell's Office later on that day after PE. I hoped she hadn't seen more bruises when we were getting changed but it was obvious she had when Miss Campbell came over to me and asked if I was okay

**Please review**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Guys, Ive changed my mind about this story so I going to start it again but change it slightly. Its gonna be called 'My Nightmare' and I promise to update it more often, It should be up soon so look out for it.


End file.
